


Persuasion

by Aeris1172



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris1172/pseuds/Aeris1172
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor wants to try something new. Her Commander is hesitant, but she manages to be rather persuasive. From a prompt at the DA Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> First story for DA I've ever written, along with my first AO3 post. Prompt from the kink meme:  
> "Adorable, sweet Trevelyan wants her hot ass boyfriend to cum all over her face. Good little chantry boy Cullen is utterly scandalized!! ...at first.
> 
> Squicks: slut shaming, degradation, slurs (whore/bitch/etc.)
> 
> Bonus: Some poor bastard walks in on them afterwards and gets an eyeful of Our Lady Inquisitor's cum-dripping face."
> 
> Enjoy.

Her hand is stroking his cock through his pants when she makes the request.

“I want to try something.”

It doesn’t register with Cullen at first. He’s distracted by her face – messy hair, excited gaze, lush lips – and the feel of her fingers pressing against his dick. He’s thinking about how good it would be to press her into his bed and take her, about the absolutely _obscene_ noises she made last time. Then it clicks.

“Try what?” He asks, almost worried.

She looks at him and a smile spreads across her lips.

“Something I’ve wanted to try since I first met you,” she exclaims. Cullen manages a chuckle despite his wariness.

“Details, Inquisitor,” he says playfully, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips meet and it’s static electricity all through his body again. She squeezes his cock through his pants and he can’t help his hips from twitching, or the noise he makes.

“I think you’ll like it,” she mumbles against his mouth. Still not a clear answer and Cullen starts to feel a bit nervous. He bites her lip.

“Tell me,” the commander insists, his fingers curling into her hair. Trevelyan laughs, quiet and low. She leans forward to kiss him again and he pulls back, looking at her curiously. Their eyes meet and she bites her lip.

“I want you to finish,” she tells him, and then squeezes his cock again, “on my face.”

Cullen stands silently for a moment, struggling to make sense of the words the woman just spoke. She’s still staring at him, hand teasing him through fabric and it’s difficult to concentrate.

“What?” He manages, the surprise evident in his voice. She laughs loudly this time, clearly amused by his shock. His fingers untangle themselves from her locks, and he stares at her confusedly.

“What?” She asks. “You’ve never thought about it?”

“I – of – of _course_ not,” he stammers.

He thinks about it for a moment after. He thinks about the green-eyed sister in the Chantry he had a crush on as a teenager and the dreams he used to have at night. Then he is reminded of the crushing guilt he felt when he was disciplined by the Revered Mother after being caught with his hands down his pants one night in the recruit’s sleeping quarters. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he feels his lover’s hands slip into his pants.

Suddenly, he’s two feet away from Trevelyan, fighting his arousal and the remnants of embarrassment from his adolescence. He hadn’t even realized he’d stepped away from her. She’s staring at him, her bright eyes wide with surprise.

“Th-that’s filthy,” Cullen rambles. “Absolutely not.”

After a moment, the Inquisitor laughs. Cullen frowns. There is no way she could find his reaction _amusing_.

“Really?” She inquires, her voice wavering between sarcastic and genuinely curious. “Come here.”

He walks over to the woman warily and she reaches out and pulls him close. A hand slides up his arm and onto his neck before she leans into him. Her breasts press against his chest and he knows he’s about to lose this fight.

“I find that hard to believe,” she mumbles, brushing her lips against his. “Don’t you want my mouth around your cock?”

Cullen nearly chokes. He didn’t think women – or anyone in real life, for that matter – actually spoke like this. The only time he’s even heard language like that was in the dirty books the other Templars hid in their bunks. Suddenly, the Inquisitor’s fingers are inside his pants, wrapped around his cock. In a shameful moment, he realizes how hard he’s become. Her thumb brushes against his wet tip and he groans. Trevelyan hums and laughs at the same time.

“Damn it.” She leans into him and brushes her lips against his ear.

“Please,” she whispers. “I want your cum on my face, Commander.” Cullen groans as her other hand brushes against his balls.

“Fuck.”

The Inquisitor moves without warning. She tugs at the front of his waistband and he glances down at her. She sinks down to her knees slowly, her eyes determined. With her lips parted, she leans forward, pressing kisses to his dick through the fabric, looking up at him _hopefully_ and with that, Cullen’s shame disappears.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he repeats, threading his fingers through her hair. Eagerly, Trevelyan tugs at his pants again before pulling his length out. She makes a quiet noise of approval, licking her lips as she stares. With a hand pressing on one side, she glances up at Cullen, then softly kisses up the other side of his erection. He exhales loudly, letting out a breath he didn’t even realized he’d been holding. She switches hands, kissing up the other side.

“Don’t you want this?” She mumbles against his dick before dragging her tongue up the underside. Cullen’s fingers tighten in her hair and he moans, louder than he expected. “Commander?”

“Yes,” he manages to say, desperately craving her lips wrapped around him. Instead of giving in, she keeps teasing. Peppering soft kisses against him, up and down, and then her tongue sweeps across his head and he actually curses, his head falling back. “ _Fuck_!”

The Inquisitor laughs.

“Tell me exactly what you’d like,” she says.

“I want my cock in your mouth,” he admits, before glancing down. A hand wraps around the base of his erection and he feels her lips against his head.

She doesn’t hesitate, except to let out a pleased moan, and slides her mouth onto his cock. He groans her name and her tongue twirls around his head. She sucks eagerly, taking more of him into her mouth. Cullen stares down at her and licks his lips, pushing her bangs back, and she looks up at him. The Inquisitor pauses for just a moment and he sees a devious expression flicker in her eyes. Before he has the chance to say anything, he feels his dick pressing at the back of her throat and her mouth is completely full. His mouth falls open and a groan escapes. Cullen’s fingers tighten in Trevelyan’s hair and she whimpers around his cock, which vibrates through him and he curses aloud. Gagging, she pulls him from her mouth, letting out a breathy noise before laughing quietly.

“Maker,” the commander grumbles as the woman before him licks along his shaft. She raises her brows.

“Mmmm?”

“I can hardly believe what I’m seeing.”

More laughter spills from the Inquisitor’s lips and she grins up at him before eagerly taking as much of him into her mouth as she can, making noises around his cock. Cullen groans as she gags again, then falls into a rhythm. Up, down, up, down, and _Maker_ , the commander thinks, _what is that thing she’s doing with her tongue_? Her fingers wrap around the rest of him while her other free hand slips past the hem of both pants and Cullen not only feels, but hears the quiet noise she makes as she starts touching herself. His hips jerk forward and she handles it surprisingly well, moaning against the cock pressing into her throat. Cullen doesn’t know how much more he can handle. Between the noises she’s making and how _divine_ her mouth feels around him, he’s having trouble keeping his composure. The Inquisitor falls back into a rhythm, her hand tugging at him while her tongue works at his head. His fingers pull at her hair and she looks up at him through her lashes. Cullen feels his thoughts slipping away as her tongue moves quicker, her fingers squeezing him snugly and she lets out another small noise around him. He can see her hand moving quicker between her thighs. He groans loudly before pulling her mouth off of his cock by her hair, which she seems to like a _little_ too much. The woman kneeling before him bites her lip and her hand works enthusiastically at his erection.

“Ah!”

He gasps as she twists on the upstroke, unable to stop his hips from jerking forward. He’s so close, so _damn close_. His fingers pull hard at her hair again and she whimpers. Cullen’s chest heaves, breathing hard and it’s so _fucking good._

“I’m going to-“

He glances down at her and she leans in to his cock. Closing her eyes, she opens her mouth and her tongue brushes against him and Cullen is falling apart in her hand. He feels his body tense, his toes curl and his mind goes absolutely blank, overwhelmed by the feeling threatening to make his knees give out. He lets out a guttural moan as his cum streaks across the Inquisitor’s face and she actually _grins_. His cock throbs in her hand and Andraste save him, he’s never come so hard in his life but then the Inquisitor’s lips enclose his head and suck. Cullen groans, cursing as her tongue plays against the sensitized head of his dick and he lets go of her hair. A final noise escapes his lips and her mouth pulls off of him with a wet pop. He regains the ability to use his head and finally he can catch his breath and _Maker,_ was he this tired earlier? He takes a deep breath and attempts to blink away his sudden exhaustion.

“Can I open my eyes?” The Inquisitor asks. Cullen takes a quick assessment of her situation and then chuckles softly.

“Yes, you’re fine.”

Her eyes snap open and she smiles up at him before taking her finger and wiping cum from her chin. She cleans the finger with her tongue and moans quietly.

“Mmm.”

“Maker,” Cullen mumbles, tugging his pants up. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

The Inquisitor laughs. “You love it.”

“That may be so but–“

The commander’s sentence is cut short by his office door swinging open and he feels a moment of utter terror.

“Commander—“

In the doorway stands one of Leliana’s people, frozen still, her eyes wide. She stammers for a moment, looking at Cullen, then over to the Inquisitor. Her mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. Cullen opens his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but Trevelyan beats him to it.

“Hello,” the Inquisitor says brightly. “Do you think you could come back later?”

With a weak nod, the woman grabs for the handle of the door, backing out of the room while mumbling something under her breath that sounds like “ _Andraste’s Holy nipples_ ” before slamming the door behind her. The Inquisitor glares up at Cullen.

“You didn’t lock the door?” She hisses.

“It – it slipped my mind,” he says weakly, watching her stand. “To be fair, I was a little distracted.”

She glares at him, wiping her face and licking her fingers clean. He feels mildly distracted again.

“Is there any way I can make it up to you?” He asks quietly, stepping close to her.

“Of course.”

“Anything.”

“Get me a wet cloth.”

Cullen laughs before leaning forward and kissing a clean spot on her face.

“It’s the least I can do.”


End file.
